This invention relates to inflatable cushions. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable pillow and, in still greater particularity, to an inflatable pillow having an adjustable rate of deflation.
Inflatable cushions, including pillows, for supporting various parts of a person's body are known including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,064; 4,142,263; 4,161,794 and 4,768,247. All of these devices include some sort of flexible or expandable bladder or container into which air is introduced to inflate the device to a desired shape and stiffness however, none of these devices provide for deflating the device at a controlled rate. It is known that, for sleeping purposes, it is anatomically desirable not to sleep with a pillow beneath the person's neck or head however, most person's find such position uncomfortable when awake and prefer to have a pillow beneath their head at least prior to sleeping. Even though a person may desire to sleep without a pillow beneath their head, prior to sleeping, many persons desire to relax by reading or watching television which can only be done comfortably with the person's head slightly elevated and positioned comfortably against a pillow. As noted, most persons are more comfortable with a pillow beneath their head and they find it easier to fall asleep in such position, however, as noted, once asleep, it is anatomically preferrable that the person's body lie substantially flat with nothing under their head but, of course, they cannot remove any pillow once they are asleep.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an inflatable pillow which may be inflated to a desired position prior to sleeping so that a person may lie with their head comfortably elevated as desired while advantageously providing for a controlled rate of deflation whereby, the person's head will assume a reclined and physically preferred position when asleep.